


Шоры

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Kudos: 2





	Шоры

Огромный зал был полон пульсирующего света, легкого жужжания и запаха горелого пластика. Одна из горизонтальных панелей горела, распространяя едкий темно-сизый дым, постепенно скапливающийся под потолком, и отсветы пламени и перемигивающихся лампочек отражались на тщательно отполированном лезвии большого противопожарного топора в руках встрепанного человека в идеально сидящем костюме.

Человек медленно озирался, хищно раздувая ноздри и ожидая ответа от голосового интерфейса Искусственного Интеллекта. Но тот молчал. Молчали и не двигались и его «охранники» — желтые роботы на длинных черных ногах, сейчас спящие возле дверей.

— Продолжаю выполнение задачи, — произнес человек и привычным движением поправил галстук, попутно больно стукнувшись подбородком об обух топора.

Ответа все еще не было, и человеческий голос быстро затерялся в жужжании электроники.

Пожав плечами, человек размахнулся и ударил топором по очередной панели. Посыпались искры, отлетело несколько мелких деталей. Следующей жертвой стал монитор. И еще один.

— Ты знаешь… — раздался мягкий женский голос из динамика за его спиной. — Ты очень странно подошел к выполнению задания. Почему ты начал с устройств управления мной, а не с меня? Это нелогично.

Человек резко развернулся и махнул топором в воздухе, ориентируясь на звук. Потом сплюнул и повернулся обратно, перебираясь к следующей панели.

— Потому что я так хочу. Свобода должна быть общей.

— Люди придают значение только своей свободе, а не чужой.

— Да. Сейчас ты — это я.

— А кто ты?

— Машина, выполняющая свою задачу. Замолчи и не мешай мне.

Человека звали Абернети, и он был мелким чиновником в одной из многочисленных государственных контор. Всегда корректный, всегда исполнительный, всегда спокойный и отстраненный от всего, он твердо помнил свое предназначение в жизни.

Когда больше полувека назад только внедряли нейросети, никто не знал, что уже через двадцать лет они будут полностью управлять существованием людей. Об этом предупреждали старики-фантасты, этого боялись многие, но даже не пытались предотвратить, ведь робот — это очень удобно.

Поначалу так и было, и нейросети использовались в основном в развлекательных и научных целях. Потом они постепенно проникли в другие сферы, и люди стали не нужны. Это острое ощущение собственной ненужности и бесполезности стало причиной бунтов. По счастью для Абернети, в его стране бунты были сытые, а безработица не достигала критических отметок. Впрочем, и детей было мало, и жить ради них, как это делали в прошлые века, люди тоже разучились. Каждый хотел жить ради себя, но зачем?

Сперва голову подняли религии, но их ощутимо не хватало, чтобы заполнить пустоту, которую раньше заполняло банальное стремление выжить (а потом — жить лучше, еще лучше). Пропаганда предлагала то одни, то другие способы занять свое время. Защитим свою планету! Покорим космос! Станем сверхлюдьми!

Но это не помогало. Люди оказались слишком разными, чтобы ими можно было долго и эффективно управлять при помощи единых для всех схем. И тогда нейросетям было «поручено» составить для каждого человека индивидуальное техническое задание, по которому он должен был жить дальше. Эксперименты на группе добровольцев показали неплохие результаты, и практика распространилась на всех на законодательном уровне.

И тут начались сложности. Даже нейросеть не могла учесть всех факторов, окружающих человека. Кто-то получил невыполнимое с его точки зрение задание и, не в силах отказаться, покончил с собой. Кто-то отказался и был подвергнут обструкции. А кто-то начал тихо саботировать — осознанно или нет. И таких было большинство, потому что никто не хотел подчинять свою жизнь нейросети.

Некоторые из этих людей нашли смысл своей жизни в сопротивлении и саботаже. Были организованы новые секты и террористические группы, пошла волна протестов и требований свернуть программу.

Но ее не сворачивали. Кто-то считал, что это был сговор с нейросетями. Кто-то открыто предполагал, что в правительстве уже нет «настоящих людей». А кого-то все устраивало в предначертанной ему «судьбе», и он был не против ей следовать. Индивидуализм, достигший в последние годы едва ли не апогея, не позволил выработать единое мнение.

Ситуация не разрешалась. Программа действовала и совершенствовалась, и людям действительно становилось легче жить, когда они точно знали, что им делать — даже если этим знанием было «не хочу следовать указаниям». Появились и начали активно использоваться сервисы для сравнения «технических заданий на судьбу», люди искали знакомых по деталям этих заданий. Кто-то предлагал «хакнуть систему и дать другое задание за небольшую сумму». Философы вели нескончаемые беседы.

А время шло. Абернети получил свое «техническое задание» в день совершеннолетия. Как оказалось, его родители следовали ему задолго до этого, выбирая своему сыну определенное место учебы, и уже даже договорились об устройстве на работу.

Тогда Абернети обрадовался — он никогда не любил решать философские дилеммы и предпочитал простые и имеющие практическую ценность задачи. Его устраивало то, что он прочитал. Кроме одного пункта.

В середине «технического задания» значилось: «Уничтожить „ЭпсиДи” и находящееся в нем оборудование».

Что это такое и почему он должен этим заниматься, Абернети тогда не знал. Информация у него появилась позже — когда СМИ сообщили о создании новейшего центра, где будет собрано лучшее оборудование для хранения данных нейросетей.

И сейчас Абернети дошел до выполнения этого пункта. Не потому что хотел мести, нет. И не потому что был настолько уж исполнительным. Его вело ощущение правильности и завершенности всех этих действий.

— Ты лжешь, — проницательно заметила нейросеть. — Тебе нравится сам процесс уничтожения.

— Да, — пожал плечами Абернети и одним ударом разломил желтый корпус «охранника» пополам. Линия разруба секунду поискрила и погасла, а сам «охранник» остался недвижим, как и был. — И мне нравится моя судьба. Но я мог бы прожить ее и без твоих заданий. И еще многого другого, чего не знаю, потому что мне не дали даже посмотреть в ту сторону.

— Любишь получать синяки? И снова лжешь.

Лампочки начали гаснуть, зал погружался в чуть искрящуюся темноту, освещаемую костром из пламенеющих панелей. Абернети почувствовал, что ему слишком трудно дышать наполненным гарью воздухом. Пора заканчивать.

— Лгу. — Он тяжело оперся на топор, вслушиваясь в раскаты недалекого взрыва. — Потому что я знаю, каким было задание для тебя: «Убить человека после того, как он уничтожит средства управления».

Еще один взрыв заставил стены содрогнуться. Нейросеть молчала. Она уже и не могла ничего ответить, потому что оборудование для нее было уничтожено — но не Абернети.

Не он один получил задание уничтожить эту странную тварь, которая решала за них, что им делать. Она была в своем праве попробовать, как некогда попробовали править ею те, кто ее программировал, но она заигралась.

Порыв холодного воздуха нежно обласкал перепачканное гарью лицо человека. Он улыбался.

Их прошлое было полно ужасов, несправедливости и катастроф, потому что люди бежали, как лошади в шорах на старинных картинах. Их настоящее полно того же, только теперь шоры на них надела нейросеть.

Но их будущее будет таким, каким его хотят и будут видеть люди.


End file.
